Black Village
by lone-apprentice
Summary: The pokegang all find a a village with a legend. PG13 for descriptive violence and some language. AAML
1. The Battle Is On.

Black Village - Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.  
  
  
  
"Um, exactly where are we Brock?" I asked my friend, who was supposed to be the one with the map and sense of direction. "Yeah, this place looks kind of familiar." Misty backed me up. "Chill out guys, we're on course. This forest is known as the Lost Forest, and if you ever deviate from the main trail even once, you'll never get out of here." Brock replied, always having his way of scaring the daylights out of us. But he usually came back and said something else that reassured us a little. But this time, he added, "This place also creates illusions. It will make a person see their deepest desire." "Oh great, let's blindfold Brock, Misty. If we don't he'll start seeing Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny, and take off running." I said, making light of the potentially dangerous situation that we were in. "Actually," Brock started, sounding as if he was straining, "I've been seeing them for about an hour now, and it's killing me!!" Misty and I both fell over. From then on though, we tried not to look at the woods around us. But it was hard to. I once looked, and saw myself surrounded with every single Pokemon that there was, and a few I never knew existed. I also held a trophy in my hands that stood about three feet tall, and read 'Pokemon Master'. "Ash? Ash!" "What?! Oh, sorry Misty. What's up?" I asked, straightening myself out from the vision. "You were staring at the forest for a long time. I just don't want you to do anything stupid. What were you seeing, anyway?" Misty said. "I did it. I was a Pokemon Master. It looked so real. It was like looking in a mirror, or remembering something." I was really shaken by it, but I tried not to sound like it. "I'm sorry, Ash." Misty said. "For what?" "Well, I know how bad you want to become a Pokemon Master, and that vision just hurt you more. But you'll make it someday. I know you and you always achieve your goals." That really did make me feel better. "Yeah. I'm just gonna have to look at that like a vision into the future, because that will happen someday!" I said, getting my energy back. "Well, I really don't want to make camp in this place, but it looks like we might have to." Brock said. "Why?" Misty and I both said in unison. "The next town is still twenty miles away, and it's already five in the evening. We'll walk until it gets dark, but we still will be only about halfway there." "Exactly, what is the next town?" I asked. "It's called Black Village. The place has a very deep history, even though it's quite a small place." "I hope it has a*" "It doesn't have a gym." Brock cut me off. "That was mean." Misty said. I wasn't at all offended by what Brock said, but I was curious as to Misty's behavior. Normally, she'd say that, if anyone did. "So, everyone knows what Brock and me have been seeing. What have you seen?" I asked Misty, who looked slightly worried when I asked her. "You." She answered me. "Hahahaha, that's a good one!" Brock and myself both said, laughing our heads off. Even Pikachu was cracking up. She nearly fell off of my shoulder. But, we just let it go, and started talking about something else. We couldn't get Misty to talk much, though. She kept that worried look on her face. "Misty?" I asked, determined to get her out of her daze. "What?" She returned. "Why are you looking so worried? What's wrong?" "Nothing.it's just that what I see in the forest will never come true. So why do I even try?" Misty said, before she turned and looked at the forest. ".Don't say that. I'm sure it will come true." I said, trying my best to comfort her, like she did me. "No it won't." She said. Then, without warning at all, she darted off toward the forest. "Misty!" I yelled, taking off after her. Just before she entered the woods, I caught her, and restrained her. She was crying like someone had just killed her family, and I didn't have a clue as to why. She turned and fell into my chest, still bawling. I hugged her, and soothed her, for she was my very close friend, and even though I didn't understand why, she was very upset, and I didn't like that. "What's wrong with her?" Brock asked. "Pika?" Pikachu added. "What's wrong, Misty?" I asked, still comforting her. "I'm.s-sorry Ash." She said, trying not to cry. "It's okay." I said. While I held Misty, Brock commenced to set up camp. After he was done, he sent his Golem to get two logs and bring them back to camp. He tossed out his Ninetails and started a fire. When Golem returned, he sat the two logs down around the fire, and Brock called him and Ninetails back. "Come on, let's sit down." I suggested to Misty, who nodded her head. After we were seated, I asked again, "Now what's the matter?" "Its. what I saw in the forest." Misty said, "I've always wanted to know my parents. And I saw something else too." "What?" "I can't say that right now, but when the time gets right, I'll tell you." Misty had stopped sobbing, and that was a great relief. I still sat with her though, for the bit of added support. I never knew my father either, but at least I had a mother, and that was to be thankful for. Also, whatever else that could have upset Misty so much that she didn't even want to say, must be pretty bad. Brock and Pikachu, still remained at the sidelines, but they too were worried about Misty. "It's getting late. We'd better hit the sack." Brock said, getting out his bag and unfolding it. "Yeah, you're right Brock." I said, before turning to Misty, "You gonna be alright?" "Yeah, thanks Ash." Misty said, giving me a small hug. Both of us unfolded our bags and laid them out too. After we were settled, we all said our goodnights, and fell off to sleep. The next morning, I was awakened by the cool dampness of dew on my body. I sat up, stretched, yawned, and looked around. There was a think fog everywhere. I could barely see Misty and Brock. I woke Pikachu up when I stirred, and he was soon alert as ever. I stood up, stretched my legs and back, and refolded my bag. All of this moving woke Brock up. "Good morning, Ash." He said, and I returned it. "Wow, this fog is something else." He said, looking around as he folded his bag too. "Yeah, you can hardly see the forest around us." I said. "Yep, but we'd better get going. Wake Misty up." "Come on, let her sleep. She had a hard night." I said, looking at her on the ground, sound asleep. "Ash, I think you two are getting closer than you realize." Brock said, always the adviser. "You think so? Maybe, but that's fine with me." I said, shrugging his comment off like nothing. We wasted as much time as we could, snuffing out the fire, and we rolled the logs back into the forest ourselves, to waste time. After about twenty minuets of doing nothing, I decided to wake Misty up. "Misty? Misty." I said, shaking her shoulder slightly to wake her. She finally came around, and got up too. "Good morning, everybody." Misty said, back to her old self. "Good morning Misty." Brock and I both said at the same time. "How did you sleep?" I asked. "Great. You?" "Wonderful." I said, as Misty packed up her things, and we got ready to go. We had marked a tree next the path, so we wouldn't start going in the wrong direction. When we got everything together, we were off, on our way to Black Village. "So Brock, didn't you say that this place had a very deep history?" I asked, remembering the conversation from yesterday. "Yeah. It goes like this; a very long time ago, there was this single Pokemon that lived where Black Village is today. This Pokemon was a combination of every type known. He was the ruler of all Pokemon. His followers were supremely loyal, seeing as how no one could beat him, and no one wanted to. He was very evil though, and this Pokemon killed the early settlers of Black Village. So, the scientists used DNA of every other Pokemon to create another Supreme Pokemon that was a mixture of all the types. This one was good though, and he desired to kill the evil ruler. So the two super Pokemon met, and engaged in battle. The fight was ferocious, and it devastated countless acres of land. Finally though, the battle ended, and both Pokemon were finished. The good Pokemon had only one resort to use, so he sealed he and the evil Pokemon in an energy vault forever. Legend says that if a battle ensues in Black Village that rivals the power emitted from the two titan's battle, they would awake, and live again." "Wow." I said, still taking in the story. "That's silly. If they are awakened by a power that matches the one they were fighting at, then they wouldn't be stronger than the ones who awakened them." Misty said, always the clever one. "You're smart, Misty." I said, wondering why I didn't think of that. "Thank you." She said. "Yes that's true, but remember that they have ground type in them too. And ground types get stronger the longer they stay underground. And these guys have been there for hundreds of years." Brock said. "You're right. But it's just a stupid legend anyway." I said. Everyone seemed to agree, so I let it rest. We continued walking, and in just a short while, we were at the entrance to Black Village. "Finally." Misty said, and I was inclined to agree. We proceeded into the town, and were totally stumped at how different it was from many other places. The entire town was covered with an aura that generated a slight feeling of anxiety. The town should've been named a city, because of its size. It was very large, complete with a few stone buildings, and many houses. There was one very big house that probably belonged to someone very wealthy. We scoped around a lot, oohing and aahing at stuff, but the thing that really caught our eye was near the other side of the village. There was a large site that was totally preserved. But what was preserved was a bunch of trashed wooden buildings. The buildings looked as if they were very old. Next to the site was a signboard that explained the legend, and that this site was the original site of Black Village. My how it had grown. "Do you like the story?" We all spun around to face a young girl. "It's really original isn't it?" She continued. "Yeah," I said, "Too bad it's not true." "Yes it is true." The girl said, taking on a slightly defensive tone. "That story was found out of the diaries of the first settlers of this town." "Um, I'm sorry to interrupt, but we haven't even gotten your name." Misty said. "Oh, sorry. My name's Jaime." Jaime had about shoulder length blonde hair that didn't have a curl or misplaced hair in it. She was quite tall for a girl of her age group, and she was really cute. We had all grown up a lot. I was now fourteen, Misty fifteen, and Brock was twenty. "How old are you?" Brock asked. Oh, boy. "Eighteen." Ok, so maybe she was normal height for being eighteen. "Well, I'm Ash, these are my friends Misty and Brock." I said, not being rude like Brock. "Nice to meet you. If you'd like, we can go to my place and cool off a bit." It was in fact quite hot. "Sure." Misty said. So, Jaime led us all back through the town, and we stopped in front of her place. "Wow, this is where you live?" Brock asked, staring wide-eyed at the mansion that we had passed earlier. "Yeah." Jaime answered, and opened the door. A servant was there waiting with a glass of cold ice water. "Oh my, I didn't know we'd be having guests. Please excuse me." The servant said, going off to get three more waters. "Wow, this place is amazing." I said, looking around. The inside was totally awesome. There was a main reception area, and on either side were two doorways into the other sections of the bottom level. On either side of the wall was a staircase that led to the second floor, and that was just what I could see from where I was. There had to be at least three floors to this place. One could quite easily get lost. "Maybe, but it gets boring fast. I hate having people waiting on me." Jaime said. "No, you're lucky." Brock said, still admiring the place. "It's home." Jaime said, before the servant got back with the waters. It was good water, really fresh. I guessed they had a purifier. "Hey I've got an idea, do you guys wanna have a Pokemon battle?" Jaime asked, exited. "Yeah! That would be great!" I said, just as enthused. "Great, but where will we battle?" Misty asked, again showing her good sense. "I've got a gym in the basement." Jaime said, walking off to the basement. We followed her, totally amazed at all of the stuff that she had in her house. There were statues and pictures everywhere, and you could tell by looking at them that they were all old and valuable. Her house could double for a museum any day. "Ash, do you think she's any good?" Misty whispered to me. "I hope so. It wouldn't be fun battling you guys." I said, purposely leaving out the last part of what I was going to say. "And why not?!" Misty said, yelling this time, and quite angry too. "Because I know all of your Pokemon. I know what you have, and I don't with her. Her Pokemon are going to be a surprise. But I don't mean offense to you in saying that." I said, trying to cool her off. "Oh. Okay." Misty said, still a bit agitated, but a little more composed. "I'm looking forward to battling you guys too." Jaime said from the front, letting us know that she had heard the whole conversation. Actually, I wasn't surprised at all that she had. I mean we were talking loud and all, and she was only about four feet in front of us. "I only hope that I'm not too rust to keep up with you guys." Brock said, entering the conversation. I was really surprised at how he was acting, but glad too. Normally, he'd be going all goo-goo over a girl like Jaime, but this time, he was acting quite civilized. We continued walking through Jaime's enormous house, and finally we got to some stairs that led down. We went down into the basement, to find an entire gym, complete with announcer's booth, bleachers, and Pokemon battle floor. It was amazing. "I guess this town does have a gym after all, Brock." I said, jeering at him a little. "Well, I was just going by the map." He said, blowing it off. We made our way down, and met a servant down there too. Boy, she really had those guys everywhere. "Good evening. Will you be battling, Ms. Jaime?" the servant said like she was ordering a drink. "Yes, we want to have a little tournament. So could you make names and draw to see who battles who?" "Certainly." The servant said. He got all of our names written down on a small piece of paper, and he shuffled them around a bit. He randomly drew two at a time, and went to the booth. He didn't say who was to fight whom, but after the first match, we would know. "You guys ready?" Jaime asked us all. Yeah, was the main reply. "The first match will consist of Mr. Brock, and Mr. Ash." The servant said. I really liked the little 'Mr.' Thing. Brock and me fighting meant that Jaime and Misty would be fighting. And the winners of the two matches would face each other after being healed. So, Brock and me made our way out onto the battle area, and sent out our fist Pokemon. Our Pokemon had grown, evolved and became a lot stronger, as we had. I now had Pikachu, Blastoise, Charizard, Pidgeot, Meganeum, and a newly acquired Tyranatar. Brock had his Golem, Golbat, Ninetails, Onix, a Rhydon, and a Scyther. Misty had her Starmie, her Golduck, her Poliwrath, Togetic, Seaking, and her Dewgong. As I was saying, we didn't know what Jaime had. Brock started off with his Golem, and me my Pidgeot. He told Golem to do a few Body slams, but I commanded Pidgeot to go to the air, and dodge them. As Pidgeot Hovered, Golem was Slamming around, trying his best to reach him. Finally, I decided for Pidgeot to attack, so I told him to, and he complied with a terrific Dive Bomb attack. He struck golem head on, and knocked him flying. But Golem, being made out of rock, wasn't even scratched, and my Pidgeot was bruised on his shoulder, where he had struck. "Okay Pidgeot, physical attacks aren't going to work, so we have to do something else." He flew out of reach while I thought, and I finally came up with a terrific plan. I told Pidgeot to do another dive bomb, but right before he hit, fly straight up, and spin it into a razor wind. He understood, and he was off. Pidgeot rocketed down to wards the ground like a bullet. Just as he was about to hit golem, he pulled himself up, leaving golem confused, and did a back flip and stopped himself with his wings. After that, he crossed his wings with such speed they generated two scythes of wind. Golem didn't even see it coming as the two razors of wind cut into him. He was blown back against the wall, and eroded badly. "This match goes to Pidgeot." The announcer said. I was glad to have won, but there was no need to celebrate yet. I still had the rest of the match. "Good job Ash, but here's where you fall," Brock said, "Go, Onix!" Brock tossed his pokeball out into the arena, and out popped Onix, ready to fight. My Pidgeot was a bit winded, be he was ready to go. "Alright Pidgeot, same strategy." I said, as Pidgeot flew into action. He did his little dive bomb, but this time, when he got close to Onix, Onix slapped him across the back with his massive tail. Pidgeot went flying into the wall, clearly knocked out. "Onix is the victor!" The announcer declared. Brock got a small look of snide on his face, as e listened to the announcer say the outcome. "Fine then. I didn't want to hurt you this bad, but you asked for it." I said, readying a pokeball. I tossed the ball into the arena, and out of it popped my Blastoise. "Blastoise, Hydro Pump." I said, cool as hell, and crossed my arms to watch. "Stoise!" Blastoise complied, as he began to generate his attack. His two pumps on his back popped into clear view, and started to glow. Blastoise started to hum along with the generating of his pressure, and as the hum reached its climax, the pumps locked on, and fired. The sheer pressure of the blast forced Blastoise a few feet back, his feet ripping trails in the ground. The twin jets of water rocketed toward the unready Onix, and as they did, Brock's smile faded. As the massive blasts of water hit Onix, the entire room was drenched with the ricocheting drops of water. But poor Onix, he was smashed to the wall, and eroded to the core with water. He was totally out of commission. The battle proceeded through the matches, and thankfully, I came out winning. There were no hard feelings, for Brock and I were friends, so it was okay. The next fight would be between Misty and Jamie. Although I wanted to, I couldn't watch the battle, because too many of my and Brocks Pokemon were in very bad shape. So he and I went to the infirmary, and waited, anxious as hell. There was nothing to do in the waiting area, and we sure couldn't leave for fear that the doctors may come out to tell us some news, and we wouldn't be there. But Brock was totally surprising me. We had passed an Officer Jenny, and a Nurse Joy at the center, and he hadn't acted a bit out of place. "What's wrong with you?" I asked him, thinking that maybe he'd know what was up. "What do you mean?" He asked in reply. "I mean we've seen at least four cute girls, and you haven't went crazy at all. What's the deal?" "No deal." He said, quickly, so I knew that there was a deal, he just didn't want to talk about it. I could respect that, so I didn't push him to. Instead, I changed the subject. "I wonder who's winning the match?" I said, not looking at him. "Jaime probably." He said, not looking at me either. "No, I think Misty will win this one." I said, I didn't really know why I said that, but I meant it, even though I didn't know why. I just thought that, and hoped that Misty would win. But I didn't know why. We sat there for a while longer, eagerly awaiting word on our Pokemon. Finally, after what seemed like hours of waiting, Nurse Joy came out and said that the Pokemon would be just fine. We were both relieved, but still we had to wait. "Jeez, they've probably had time to battle everyone in town by now." I said, looking at the clock on the wall. It was eight, and we had arrived at the infirmary at six thirty. Brock, too, was antsy, but he hid it better than I did. Finally, after another forever of waiting, our Pokemon were brought out, and we received them. We took off running toward Jamie's house, and when we arrived in the basement, her and Misty were sitting on the bleachers having a little chat. "Miss us?" I asked, walking into the gym. "Yeah." They both said. "Who won?" Brock asked. "Jaime did." Misty said, not looking or sounding like she was mad at all. One good thing about her is she never gets mad from losing. I guess that's the Gym leader in her. "Well, you two had better get to battling." Brock said. "Yeah, come on, Ash." Jaime said, getting up and going to her corner of the ring. I made my way to mine, and the announcer began again. "Miss Jaime and Mr. Ash will be battling for the overall victory. This match will be public." The announcer said. After he did, a bunch of cameras dropped from the ceiling, and surrounded us. And the entire household soon came into the gym and filled up the bleachers. Now this was more like it. "Why is this going to be on TV?" I asked Jaime. "Since I'm the closest thing to the Gym leader around here, and since no one has ever beaten me, every big match like this is on TV locally." "Great, this is how I'm used to battling." I said, getting cocky again, and turning my Pokemon League cap around backwards, like I used to. This was just like old times.  
  
  
  
Post Note: What do ya'll think? Like it? Don't? Leave reviews, and tell me how you feel about this. I promise, in the next chapter, it'll get a lot better. 


	2. Odd Storm

Black Village - Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.  
  
  
  
"Ready?" I asked, summoning Pikachu to the front. "Yep." Jaime replied, readying a pokeball. "Go get 'em, Pikachu." I said, as Pikachu ran into the arena. Jaime threw her pokeball, and out of it came a Hitmonchan. "Pikachu, thunderbolt!" I commanded, as Pikachu ran towards the Hitmonchan. Hitmonchan readied itself, as Pikachu continued his charge. "Chuuuu!" Pikachu yelled, as he released his bolt of electricity. Hitmonchan was wrapped in a sheath of yellow energy, writhing in pain as the countless volts of electricity flowed through him. After the attack had subsided, a tired smoking Hitmonchan stood crouched over. But he raised his head though, and received a command from Jaime. Comet Punch. The Pokemon said nothing as he disappeared and reappeared multiple times, each time coming closer to Pikachu. Pikachu couldn't figure out where Hitmonchan was, so he couldn't defend. Hitmonchan finally got behind Pikachu's back, and released his attack. A binding flurry of punches was released at Pikachu. The punches were so fast, that they didn't even take effect on Pikachu until around the fiftieth punch. Pikachu was sent spiraling across the floor, and when he righted himself, he was quite winded. "Okay Pikachu, you ready to test the new attack?" I asked, looking Pikachu in the eyes. "Chu." Pikachu said, nodding his head in compliance. "Okay then, Thunderstorm!" I yelled, and Pikachu jumped into action. Actually, for this attack, the Pokemon has to remain still, but he commenced with the attack. Pikachu's cheek sacks started to electrify, and as they did, and as Pikachu started to hum with the power up, like Blastoise had, a yellow aura became visible around him. The aura grew with the rising power, and as it did, the ground began to shake. "CHUUUU!" Pikachu yelled, releasing his attack. A massive bolt of lightning was shot up into the air, stopping about twenty feet above. As it stopped, the bolt split into countless smaller bolts, each with the power of a Thunder attack. Every single bolt, around fifteen in all rocketed down and struck Hitmonchan dead on. I almost felt sorry for Hitmonchan as the equivalent to fifteen thunder attacks showered down on him, mercilessly. A massive explosion was resulting, along with a gigantic crater in the ring. But in the end, Hitmonchan was not the victor. "This match belongs to Pikachu!" The announcer.announced, and as he did, half of the people in the crowd erupted with applause. I looked around, and there were quite a great deal of people there. I saw Misty and Brock clear enough. They were on the front row. "Alright Pikachu, good job." I said, summoning Pikachu back to my side. I then got another pokeball ready, and pitched it out into the fighting ground. "Make me proud, Meganeum." I said. "Go, Arcanine!" Jaime yelled throwing her pokeball into the fighting area. Out popped a very well developed Arcanine. I was in real trouble. "Meganeum, use body slam." I said, giving my Pokemon the go to attack. Meganeum took off running toward Arcanine, and as she ran, she began to glow white. As she neared Arcanine, she leapt into the air, and landed with the force of a couple tons of cement on top of Arcanine. Before the smoke cleared, I saw Meganeum be tossed out of the cloud, followed by a raging mad Arcanine. That pokemon didn't even use any special attacks; instead it ripped, clawed, and bit at Meganeum all over the ring. It was so terrific, that if I weren't in the fight, I'd have loved to watch it. Finally though, Meganeum was put down for good. I was glad it was over, for she had a good deal of damage done to her. I called her back, and tossed another pokeball. "Do you think Ash has a chance?" Misty asked Brock, as they watched the fight. "I think it's pretty evenly matched to tell the truth." Brock answered, watching the battle proceed. That match was sure a fiery one. It was probably one of the most intense I've ever had. But in the end, there were only two pokemon left, one on each of us. I was left with my good old buddy Charizard, and Jaime had a surprise if I had ever had one. Her last resort was the legendary Moltres. "What?! How did you get Moltres?" I asked, dumbfounded. "That's not important. I'm very surprised at you though," She said, "You're the first person that has ever seen my Moltres. But enough talk, I'm ready to win this." "Okay, Charizard," I said, "This is gonna be harder than anything we've done before, so you've got to keep on your toes." "Char!" He spat, before flying into the center of the ring. He looked like a Mocking Bird against a Bald Eagle there, but he was much the better fighter than he used to be since his training with the giant Charizard. You could tell by looking at him. "Go!" We both yelled at our Pokemon, and they took off at each other. They would hit each other, and bounce off, only to go at it again. They would circle in a ring of Wing Attacks, Fireballs, and Slams, all the while bouncing, and clawing. After a while, they didn't even pay any attention to us. The trainers, I mean. They were fighting totally on their own. That still didn't keep Jaime and I from yelling our heads off telling them what to do. The only sound in the entire place was their fighting, and our yelling, for everyone else was dead silent with the marvel of our Pokemon's skill. The entire world outside disappeared to me, as I watched my Charizard fight Moltres. It was a clash of titans if ever there was one, and I was only thrilled to be in the middle of it. Suddenly, the two took off in a ring of flight, flying so fast, that it looked like a big red ring in the sky. Soon though, the ring started to go downward, and it was soon a twister. The two Pokemon stopped after they had made the thing, and went back at their fighting. The whole time, they tried to push each other into the twister, but they never made it. Yes, this was a very evenly matched fight. My hands were glued to the rail of the trainers stand, and my neck was craned to the sky, as I viewed the two Pokemon go at it. They were awesome. Charizard would chomp at Moltres, and as he bit Moltres' Wing, Moltres would spin around, and blast Charizard in the back, they both kept exchanging blows like this for what seemed like hours. Every heart in the gym was stopped. But, without warning, the two fire birds landed in the ring, faced off again, and if you were close enough, and you were watching at the right place and time, you could almost see them nod. They must have done something, for after their little measuring up, they took to the sky once again, and stopped in the same position, only a little farther away. They stayed in that same position for a while, seemingly catching their breath, and as they did, the whole world was silent. But after a few minuets more of waiting, they started to glow. They started to glow, and soon, an aura engulfed them both. Being fire type, the aura was red, but it grew and grew, and the Pokemon looked as if they were just feeding the flame as much as they could. The power crackling off of the two magnificent Pokemon made the earth shake, and the sky was darkening outside. Their auras were growing exponentially, and fire was crackling around them, like a bon fire. Then there was another pause, after which they began to rear their heads back, and hum their hum of powering up an attack. You should've seen it, the two Pokemon in a ring with their auras so big that they nearly touched, and they were both at the same time powering up an attack that would bring the house down. It was amazing. Soon, a ball of fire formed in each one of their mouths, and as it grew, the humming did too. At the climax of the hum, the ball was complete, and transferring their entire aura into the fireball, they launched it. The two tremendous balls of fire rocketed across the ring, and struck with a massive shockwave. Everyone in the gym, house, and town was knocked on their tail. The force of the blasts kept at each other, pumping themselves at each other, trying to complete their purpose, and get across, but since the other wanted the same, there was a vicious struggle involved. The two Pokemon were still feeding the balls of fire with energy, and the more one tried, the more the other tried. The power generating form the blasts were all but unbearable. The intense heat and electricity was enough to make your hair stand on end and sunburn you at the same time. Slowly, ever slowly, the blasts started to deplete. The Pokemon were looking tired too. But, as if a last ditch effort, the Pokemon gave the blasts one final charge of power, and the resulting boost caused the fireballs to explode, filling the gym with smoke and another unpleasant shockwave. A fit of coughing was erupting form the gym, and we heard nothing from the Pokemon. As the smoke cleared, and as we made our way to our feet, we could make out two forms on the ground. One was standing one was not. Since the smoke can blur shapes, we couldn't tell who had won, but as the smoke finally cleared, the winner was distinct. The whole place was erupting with cheers, applause, and all of the usual accommodations for the winner. "We did it!" "Char!" Charizard gave an enthusiastic roar as he agreed with me. Before I could call him back, someone hugging me tackled me to the ground. By the sent of the person I could tell it was Misty. "You did it, Ash!" She said, as equally happy as I. "Yeah, thanks for the encouragement." I said, picking us up off of the ground, and calling back my Charizard. Misty was really happy, more than I had ever seen her. I just stood there looking in her eyes, and I don't know why, but suddenly, I felt like kissing her. Strange, but it was happening. Before I could make a decision of weather to or not, I was bombarded with people, congratulating me. Out of the people, Brock and Jaime. I was glad that Jaime wasn't a bad loser. I had a feeling that she wouldn't be. Finally, after the whole ruckus calmed down a bit, and I could get some peace, Misty, Jaime, Brock and myself went back into the house area of the mansion. "That was a really good match." Brock said, to Jaime and me. "Yeah, you're really good, Ash." Jaime said. "Thanks. You were great too. I was surprised that I won." I said, truthfully, but still trying not to praise myself. "Actually you didn't win." Misty said. Wasn't this great. First she knocks me over telling me how well I did, and then she says that I didn't win. "What do you mean?" Jaime asked her. "Well if you think about it the Pokemon stopped listening to you two after the final match began. So it was Charizard that won, not Ash. If it was anything, it was a draw between trainers." Boy did that lift my spirits. But then she added, "But Ash still won, even if it wasn't the battle." She said, looking at me in the eyes, and that feeling came back to me again. "What do you mean?" Brock said. "Nothing." We walked back through the house, and when we got to the front door, about to leave, Jaime asked us if we wanted to stay with her. "I mean, we only have one spare room, but the boys can share it, and you can sleep in my room, Misty." Jaime said. I wondered how she could only have one spare room with the size of the house, but then I figured in all of the servants around the house. "Sure, thanks." Brock was sure to thank her. We hung out a little while longer, ate, and swam in her gigantic pool for a while before retiring. "Good night." I said to the girls, turning around to go into the room. Ironically, the spare room was across the hall form Jaime's. "Ash." Misty called me, sounding a little annoyed. "Yeah?" I said, turning back around. "Aren't you forgetting something?" she asked, looking at me. ".No.?" I said, wondering if I forgot something or not. With a small smile, Misty came up and hugged me and whispered "goodnight" in my ear. I returned the hug, wondering where this sudden kindness came from, but I accepted it, as I liked it. After the hug, I turned and went into the room, too embarrassed to look at anyone. I got in to my sleeping attire, and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth, and when I came out, Brock was in the room, dressed too. He went into the bathroom to do his business, and I laid down in one of the beds. Yep, this room had two beds, and a bathroom built in it. I was guessing that every room had the accommodations at least. That's not saying what the master rooms would be like. "So tell all." Brock said, coming out of the bathroom, turning out the light, and laying down in his bed. "What do you mean?" I asked. Did everyone know something I didn't? "Tell all about what's going on with you and Misty." Brock made himself clear. "I wasn't aware there was anything going on." I said, telling the truth, and even if there were, it would be none of his business. "Well it doesn't look that way to me." He said, and I could tell he wasn't going to stop until I told him something. "Well I don't really know what to tell you." I said, trying to get a more clear view of what I needed to say. "Do you like her?" He asked, to-the-point as he could be. "Of course, but I though that just liking somebody meant that you wanted to get to know them, but I feel different. I just want to be around her all the time." I said, practically spilling my guts. "It sounds like you more than like her." Brock said. And it made sense. "What about you? Do you believe in love at first sight?" I asked, putting the pressure on him for a change. "Yep." That's all he would say. "Okay, now it's my turn. So you'd better get ready to talk this time," I said, getting a kick out of putting the pressure on him, "Tell me about how you feel about Jaime." I said, getting a weird look out of him. "I like her a lot, but I don't think I have a chance." He said, turning over, and not answering me, not matter what I asked him or said to him. So soon I fell asleep too. The next morning, I woke up at the normal time for me, seven, but since nobody else was up, I got showered, dressed, and went out to get breakfast. Even the servants weren't up, and I know they have to get up a bit early to clean everything, so that told me how late everyone slept around here. There was only one place to eat in Black Village, and it wasn't the best place. But I went inside, and ordered myself an egg and bacon omelet. Just as the waitress took my order and left, I was tapped on the shoulder, and when I spun around, I saw Misty. "What are you doing here?" I asked, motioning for her to sit down. Se sat down next to me, and told me that she couldn't fall back to sleep, so she decided to come get some food. "Have you eaten yet?" I asked, not wanting to eat if she hadn't. "No, but I ordered. Hold on, I'll be right back." She said, and she got up and told her waitress to bring her food to my table. She came back and sat back down, and this time, grabbed my hand. I was quiet for a minuet, but I accepted it, and proceeded with the conversation. We talked about things that would have never been brought up normally, and we had plenty of time to do so, for the place was so busy, we didn't get our food for a while. We talked about old times, when and how we first met, the different perils and pleasures we had been through, and things like that. We discussed what we had planned for today, and what we would do after we left here. Finally, our food cane, and we ate it all very quickly, because of how hungry we were. When the waitress came back, I took the check, paid the tip, and walked Misty outside. "Thanks for breakfast." She said, still holding my hand. It didn't bother me in fact I enjoyed it. But it just wasn't normal, and it felt kind of funny. "You're welcome, but you don't need to thank me. If it weren't for you, I don't know where I'd be." It was quite true that if it weren't for Misty's bike, Pikachu would probably be dead, but I didn't mean what I said like that. We didn't say much of anything else for a while, but we stopped at a big fountain that was made out of black marble, and spewed the clearest blue water I've ever seen, and sat down. Suddenly, that feeling came back to me, the one of me wanting to kiss her. It was really strong. I looked up at her, and the way the sun reflected off of the water, and hit her face was like looking at an angel. My heart nearly shot itself into the fountain when I saw her like that. I guess she was aware of me staring at her, because she turned and looked at me in the eyes too. For a few minuets, the world froze. The water from the fountain stopped in time, the surrounding town and people totally vanished, and the adorable way Misty looked, stayed on her face forever. Just looking in those two aqua diamonds that were her eyes gave me chills. If I could have lived in that moment for the rest of my life, I would have packed my bags myself. I took Misty's other hand, and we drew nearer to each other. As we came ever closer, I could feel my heart beating a dent in my ribcage. Just as our lips were about to touch, the ground started to shake. The whole village was rumbling with the force of the earthquake. Rocks were being dislodged form the dirt, and quite a few buildings fell. This particular earthquake lasted a lot longer than most, and after it finally subsided, an enormous blast of thunder sounded, and the sky blackened. Lightning popped all around us, and a few twisters started to appear. I guess the devil didn't want Misty and me to kiss, if he was going to send three natural disasters to stop it. But nothing could stop it, even though it did temporarily. There was something odd about this storm. The twisters and lightning bolts all seemed to form a pathway going in one direction.the ruins. 


End file.
